Taming the Temper
by mihawklover
Summary: Damn that arrogant man waking you up in the middle of the night and demanding you attend to him immediately. He better have a good reason for this! ReaderXRob Lucci. R&R. Rated M.


Author's Notes:

Since I enjoyed writting my lasst Rob Lucci fic so much I decided to write another one! This one is alot longer though I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!!

* * *

'_Damn that arrogant son of a bitch!'_ You cursed silently as you trdged along the rich halls of the expensivly decorated mansion. 

He had awoken you in the middle of the night to demand your immediate attention. Now it was true that you would bend over backwards for your devilishly handsome cohort, but seriously waking you up at midnight, the nerve of the man!

Upon reaching huge double oak doors, that signify his room, you stop to calm your thoughts. You lean your forehead against the doors, taking a deep breath to gather your courage.

You breifly wonder why he would invite you to his room. It had only just occurred to you that never before had you been inside his room. His midnight summoning of you made you slightly nervous, what on earth could he want you for at this time of night?

I 'Oh you big baby, what's the worst he could possibly do to you?' /I You gulped at the wicked thoughts and pictures that suddenly invaded your mind I 'You were not supposed to anwer that, now stop exciting yourself and enter that god damn room woman!' /I 

Deciding to get the confrontation over and done with so you could finally make your way back to bed, you straighten your hastily doned clothes and knock on the door.

To your suprise the door swung open on it's own accord, so you took this as a silent invitation for you to enter the room.

You soon discovered that the room was empty of any occupants save yourself.

"Lucci?" You call uncertainly, walking into the middle of the room.

SLAM! CLANK!

Your heart starts pounding as you hear the door close and the lock snap shut confirming you suspicions, you were not alone, he was in here somewhere.

Suddenly something small, furry and very much alive landed on your shoulder making you cry out in shock.

Turning your head you find Lucci's pidgeon friend, Hattori, gazing at you with unwavering eyes.

"Oh! Hattori you frightened me!" You reached up to scratch the back of the little bird's head, making his feathers fluff up in pleasure.

"You came" The small bird stated "I didn't know if you would come or not, you sounded so pissed off over the den den mushi"

"I was pissed off and I still am!" You growled grinding your teeth together "So you can tell that arrogant man that he can come out here and talk to me personally, I want answers to why I was woken up at MIDNIGHT!"

"My, my someone got out of the wrong side of the bed" Lucci's lazy drawl came from behind you, you felt his hot breath glance across the back of your neck.

"Of course I did, you woke me up!" You had stiffened when you had felt his presence behind you, his footsteps were so quiet that they were almost silent and you hadn't heard his sneak up behind you, but now you let your tense muscles relax.

"Aren't we grouchy?" Lucci teased as he lifted Hattori from your shoulder and placed him on an elegantly crafted and hand painted perch.

It was the perch that you had carved ad given to Lucci for his last birthday, it was your best piece of work, truly a masterpiece.

"What do you expect? You were the one who made me grouchy!" You couldn't believe that he had woken you from your peaceful slumber to converse in idol chit chat.

"Well then, I'll just have to tame that terrible temper of yours" A sly glint appeared in Lucci's eyes making your heart hammer painfully in your chest.

He walked towards you in a lazy pace taking his time, his movements reminding you very much of the leopard that his devil fruit powers allowed his to become.

His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you forcefullyinto his well tonned chest. Your own arms entwined themselves around his neck making your body press closer to his.

"You won't be able to tame me that easy, but I'll play along" You whisper the taunt against his neck, making his grip on you tighten.

"We'll see about that!" His lips claimed yours in a savage dance of your tongues, one of his hands slide down you back finding a comfortable position on your backside, the other explored the rest of your body, reaking havoc everywhere it touched.

You felt as though you were on fire and all sense of time flew out the window. He stopped briefly making you growl in protest, encouraging him to keep going.

"Are you going to co-opperate now?" He asked as he carried you to his expansive bed, laying you down gently.

"Yes, yes" You nodded your head enthusiastically, anything to make him continue.

"I told you I would tame that wicked temper of yours" He smirked nipping at your earlobe.

Later you lay exhausted, sleep just around the corner snatching at your consciousness with greedy fingers.

"You are mine!" Lucci whispered possesively into the back of your neck as he lay behind you, holding you in a strong protective embrace.

A smile of contentment made it's lair upon your face as you sucumb to the darkness of sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
